


An Ode to Platinum Berlitz

by Aesthete_II



Category: Pocket Monsters SPECIAL | Pokemon Adventures, Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Friendship, Humor, Revenge, raccoons - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-28
Updated: 2019-08-28
Packaged: 2020-09-28 20:20:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20431859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aesthete_II/pseuds/Aesthete_II
Summary: It's Platinum Berlitz's birthday, and what's a better way to celebrate than by having her fellow Dexholders over on her luxurious property?Contains inside jokes. Collaboration fic. One shot.





	An Ode to Platinum Berlitz

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you Nicole!

**An Ode to Platinum Berlitz**

_ **By six anonymous individuals** _

_ **Berlitz Mansion, 8:30 PM**_

* * *

"Welp." Red sheepishly rubs his neck at the size of the mansion. Everything seemed to _loom _over the quartet as they entered. "I'm a little scared to be here, to be honest." He says, jokingly, but also not jokingly at all. Yellow can't help but clutch her gift to the birthday girl a little tighter out of nervousness.

"It'll be _fine, _we'll go in there," Blue fixes her dress' skirt. "Mingle a little, maybe see some of our juniors again."

"Please, not Gold." Green begs, looking defeated yet dapper in his dress pants and dress shirt. His tie was a nice deep green, and was definitely ironed before he came.

"What's wrong with Gold?" Red asks, looking almost the complete opposite. His red tie was not properly tied and lazily hung around his neck, and his dress shirt had very obvious wrinkles. Though, whether or not Kanto's champion knew how to iron clothes was a different story.

"Oh, quite a bit." Blue smiles, menacingly. "Not that we should go into that here— we're meant to be celebrating! Remember?"

"Yes," Yellow smiles gently. "I just hope that she enjoys our gifts." Her boyish outfit suited her— high waisted dress pants accompanied by a loose, long sleeved white blouse. In the box she carried held quite a few things for the young birthday girl.

"I think all I'm hoping for is a good first impression. Only Arceus knows if Miss Platinum's impression of us Seniors was destroyed or not." Green sighs. "And if it was destroyed. It was probably by Gold."

"Jeez, you guys really won't let Gold have a break, huh?" Red laughs a bit, and Yellow smiles too. The group sees Platinum in the distance, mingling with some people they don't quite know.

"Don't you know? Gold is cursed." Blue stares at Red with a soulless, dead-eyed look, and he laughs, slightly afraid.

"I have no clue what you mean, but hey, let's get to partying!" Red says, speeding ahead of the

group towards Platinum. She stares at him blankly while he introduces himself, and when the rest of his quartet catch up she smiles.

"Thank you for coming. It's a pleasure to finally meet my Seniors." She bows, and Yellow smiles.

"No, don't be so polite! It's a pleasure to have been invited. Happy Birthday!" She offers the box to Platinum, who's eyes light up.

"Oh, thank you!" She begins bowing again, before she stops herself. "Er, sorry. As well, I should introduce myself. I am Platinum Berlitz."

Yellow smiles. "My name is Yellow!"

"Green Oak." Green nods at Platinum in greeting.

"And I'm Red!" She glances from Yellow to Green to Red, before looking towards Blue.

"And, last, but certainly not least, me! I'm Blue, great to meet another Junior!" Blue's eyes sparkle with kindness, and Platinum smiles.

"Thank you all again for coming— you all look so nice tonight."

* * *

** _Berlitz Mansion, 9:00 PM_ **

"Whew, what a fancy party for one little girl," Gold said, as he fixed his tie. "Was it really worth traveling all the way to Sinnoh to celebrate her birthday?" Even with the cold weather, he was feeling rather stuffy in that tuxedo of his.

"Gold, please shut up, she's literally a few meters away from us," Crys hissed, elbowing him mercilessly. She dressed lightly for the occasion, in a starry blue dress and matching heels. Silver only sighed as they approached the birthday girl, gift in hand. He donned the tuxedo Gold had bestowed upon him, with the words "kick me" stitched on the back. He was pirating a whole season of Proteam Omega on his iPod and paid no attention to their squabbling.

Not knowing anything about her besides the fact that she is hella loaded, they got her another scarf, Gold claiming "she can't have too many scarves."

He also argued that they should knit two Zigzagoons on the scarf, going into an uncontrollable fit of laughter whenever Crys asked why they would knit that. Silver did it, no questions.

Now the Lady was looking at the scarf as Gold placed it in her hands, and a shit eating grin formed on her face. "Gold, you're a man of culture, I see," she giggled. Crys and Silver had no fucking idea what they were talking about. She took off her current pink scarf, tossed it away, and wrapped around the Zigzagoon scarf, cackling. Several other dexholders had turned their heads to see what was going on, and the moment they saw the two Zigzagoons, they also started laughing uncontrollably.

Gold turned back to his two bewildered friends, and cackled, "See? I knew she'd love it."

"It's just a Gen-Z thing," Silver grumbled, tapping away on his iPod to reveal an article about Zigzagoons. He handed his iPod over only for Crys to read outloud, "Did you know… You can fit two Zigzagoons up your as**s**hole?" before she went into an uncontrollable fit of laughter. More people joined in to read the article, and Ruby even ran to a nearby Pokemon Center to fish out a few Zigzagoons from his PC Box and hold them up for all to see.

As she brushed away a few tears from her eyes, Crys said, "Happy Birthday, Platinum."

* * *

** _Berlitz Mansion, 9:30 PM_ **

Emerald stood on tiptoe to tap Ruby on his shoulder, trying to avert his attention from showing off Zigzagoons. It took a while, much to Emerald's annoyance. He could hear Sapphire coughing in an obvious manner, an annoyed look spread out over her face. She was a time-bomb, only seconds away from detonating and to prevent that disaster from happening, Emerald had to get Ruby's attention pronto.

"Ruby," Emerald spoke up a bit louder, tapping his friend's shoulder a little harder now - almost punching. "It's time to give our gift to Platinum. I'm sure you'd want the honors, since you made it."

The Charmer turned around at the speed of light. He was beaming, feeling completely in his element at this party. "Ah, is it? Let's do it! I'm sure she's gonna love it! I can't believe you guys didn't call me over sooner."

Emerald was about to reply, when he was pushed aside by Sapphire. There was no stopping her now, the timer in her head had run out of time.

"That's because ya were too busy showin' off!" Sapphire was not amused. "I'm gonna be giving the gift, ya had yer chance."

"What?" Ruby seemed confused, but laughed it off. "Don't be silly, I hand-made those earrings especially for the birthday girl! It would be the most logical solution if I gave it."

Emerald tried to step in, patting both Ruby and Sapphire lightly on their backs. "You know, we could just give it toge-"

"And who got ya all yer materials for the earrings, huh?" Sapphire was spitting more fire than Gold could produce as a disc jockey.

"Making something actually takes a lot of skill and time, you know?"

"Let's not fight over this, we're going to ruin the mood." Emerald tried again, but he was drowned out by his comrades. He sighed, then stepped away unnoticeably. He knew his time was limited until they would notice what he was up to, so he dashed to where they left the present, picked it up and quickly searched for Platinum in the enormous room. It didn't take long: of course it'd be most crowded around the most important person of the day.

"Happy birthday!" Emerald smiled, quickly pushing the gift into Platinum's hands. "Sorry for the lovers quarrel."

Platinum looked confused for a bit, but offered him a sincere smile. "Thank you, senior Emerald."

* * *

** _Berlitz Mansion, 10:00 PM_ **

White could feel her high heels dig into the back of her ankles. Rubbing back and forth, the straps felt just like little lumberjack saws. She figured it could be worse, though. She could be getting mauled alive by an Ursaring. Or getting strangled to death. Or getting murdered by a horde of zombies. Or dying some other horribly cruel and gruesome way that cheapens death and turns it into a forgetful plot point, but that would be crazy! Right?

Anyway, she knew wearing a new pair of heels to Platinum Berlitz's birthday party was a terrible idea, especially since it was scheduled to run late into the night, but her only other pair was caked in dirt from a rained out after-party at Pokestar Studios.

She clicked her heels against the smooth marble floor, hoping it would readjust the strap's fit on her feet. Instead, she only caught the attention of Black, who was right beside her.

"You okay, Prez?" he merely asked, tilting his head. "You look…" He struggled to find the words for a moment. "Uncomfortable."

Her gold heels clicked against the floor yet again. "I'm fine," she said with a laugh. "Regretting not bringing an extra pair of flats, though."

"We can sit down for a bit if you..."

"I'm fine, really," White then assured him with a smile. "Thank you, though."

Before Black could give a proper response, something seemed to grab his attention. His head whipped to the side. "Wait a sec," he then said, gently nudging White's shoulder. "Prez, look!"

White followed his gaze. A young woman, not much older than they were, strolled right past them. Dressed in a long, breathtaking gown, it looked as though she came straight out of a magazine.

White couldn't help but wonder how much money her whole ensemble cost; she looked positively regal.

"I… is that Ms. Berlitz? I can't tell," she admitted.

"I think so. Looks just like her." A pause. "I... did some research on the Berlitz family before coming here."

A soft smile formed on White's lips. Of course he did.

"They're apparently a really rich family here in the Sinnoh region," he went on to explain. "Full of researchers. I read up on a few of the projects they funded over the years too. It's a lot."

"Wow," White mused, mostly to herself. "Impressive."

"Should we go over and introduce ourselves?" Black asked. "We still have her gift."

"Oh! Yeah, but before we do…" White said, turning around to face Black. She quietly hummed as she inspected his tux. Her hand rose up and gently readjusted the bowtie around his neck; it had become twisted over the past few hours. "Alright... there we go."

Black let out an awkward laugh, his face now tinted red. "Thanks, Prez."

"Of course."

Meanwhile, just as the party had gotten into full swing, Whi-two and Lack-two had already introduced themselves to Platinum Berlitz. They had given her their gifts as well: Castelia Cones from Whi-two, and a few books from Lack-two.

The three of them were caught up in a bit of small talk.

"It was a pleasure to meet you," Whi-two said, bowing. "Thank you for inviting us to your party."

"Yes, thank you, Ms. Bertliz," Lack-two added, placing a thoughtful hand on his chin. "It's an honor from someone as revered as you and your family."

"The pleasure was all mine," Platinum replied with a smile. "I hope you both enjoy yourselves; the night has only begun."

Lack-two seemed to think this over. "Actually, it's ten o'clock. The night began a few hours ago."

"Mr. Former Superintendent…" Whi-two quietly said to him, hoping he would get the hint.

She was used to Lack-two's… er, personality. Ms. Berlitz, on the other hand, was not. Whi-two smiled nervously and began to tug at the lacing on her long, pink gown. Luckily for her, however, a familiar face intervened.

"Hey, there's no need to be rude, you know."

Platinum, Lack-two, and Whi-two all glanced over to find the source of the voice; it was White, accompanied by Black. The two of them walked up beside them.

"I promise he doesn't mean it," White then concluded with a smile, glancing over at Platinum.

"I… I see."

"Regardless, it's an honor to meet you, Ms. Berlitz." She swiftly reached into her clutch purse to pry out a business card. "I'm White, the president of the BW Agency. I'm one of your juniors as well."

"And I'm Black," the young man added, holding his hand out to shake. "Unova's league winner. Great to meet you finally!"

Platinum at this point just seemed a bit perplexed. She gingerly shook Black's hand. "Likewise. Thank you for coming." She then glanced over at Whi-two and Lack-two. "All of you."

* * *

_**Berlitz Mansion, 10:30 PM **(by Me!)_

The receipt from Lumiose City's Boutique Couture lingered in the back of X's mind as he and Y walked upon the foyer's marble flooring.

It was certainly a ticket price, having used part of his prize money to pay for both his and Y's evening outfits. He only thought of it as appropriate for him and his friend to at least _try_ to radiate the same energy everyone else present was in terms of super fancy clothing.

To be quite honest though, he wasn't too keen on the idea of meeting the ultra-rich heiress of the Berlitz family. Neither was Y.

"We should just leave the gift and go." X murmured, adjusting his tie nervously as he strolled on alongside Y.

"We're going to introduce, and enjoy ourselves X." Y said, shaking her head at the thought of abandoning the event on short notice because of her friend's cold feet. "You know how extremely rude it would be to just get up and leave?"

"You don't even know the Heiress, how would you know she'd be offended?"

Y tapped her chin. "Good point. That's why we have to stay and find out!"

Suddenly grabbing X by his left wrist, she tugged him along, her onyx heels clicking with each step as they apprehensively approached the Berlitz Heiress. X looked on with unease, unsure if he could just give away a Lopunnite to a stranger who essentially lived half a world away from him.

But Professor Sycamore was very clear about his connections: her family was a close ally to his mentor, and that was good enough for him - that and she just happened to have a Pokemon that was capable of Mega Evolving.

Y was captivated by her senior's beauty - a presence akin to a princess out of a classic Unovan fairy tale.

"X she's…"

"...rich?"

Y simply nodded, shaking herself out of her short daze. "Ahem! Miss Berlitz!"

Platinum focused her gaze at the shorter blonde, greeting the Kalosian duo with a warm smile.

"You must be Yvonne Gabena. Professor Rowan had assured me the Kalosian Dexholders would be here. It is a pleasure to meet you." She said, gracefully bowing before the two.

"It is our honor to finally meet you, Heiress." Y said, bowing in return. "This is my friend, X."

X simply waved. "Hello. I'm X."

Y gave him a stern look.

"You may call me Platinum, Y. It is my pleasure to meet you both," the heiress responded. "Kalos is quite a ways away. If you two are ever feeling tired in any way, please just let me know. I can make arrangements for you two to rest."

"Oh? No, no! We're perfectly fine!" Y interjected, pleasantly surprised by Platinum's hospitality to a pair of French strangers. "Thank you for the offer!"

"Speaking of which..." X interrupted, unveiling a small, silver accented black box from the pocket of his overcoat. "... this is for you, Miss Platinum".

He opened the small box, unveiling a Lopunnite, a Key Stone and a meticulously granite-carved Mega Ring resting upon soft velvet.

The Heiress was taken by surprised, recognizing the key to Mega Evolution before her - no thanks to her constant research on such topics.

X smiled. "Before you ask, Professor Sycamore was my source on your Lopunny. Seeing as you're a 'Dexholder' too, I guess you can be responsible enough to Mega Evolve as well."

"And don't worry about having to learn by yourself, X is more than happy to teach you everything about it, aren't you X?" Y grinned.

The boy nodded.

"Mega Evolution… such an amazing gift, thank you two so much…" Platinum said, lost for words.

The Kalos duo smiled. "Happy birthday, Platinum!" They exclaimed in unison.

* * *

_**Not the Berlitz Mansion, 11:00 PM **(also by Me!)_

Moon tapped her foot impatiently, sighing as she watched the sun set over the horizon of Melemele Island's bay. She couldn't believe she had missed the last ferry from said island back to Sinnoh, no thanks to waiting for Sun's foolish self. Not only that, but she was surely to be late for Lady Platinum's birthday! Ugh, this was so irritating.

She stopped to think. The Berlitz's meant far more to her than Sun did anyways. Why was she even waiting for him?

"Sorry Courier." She mused diabolically to herself as she called upon a Lapras from her Ride Pager.

She'd catch up to that ferry, with or without the silly cat boy.

"I'll be there soon, Lady Platinum." Moon thought aloud as Lapras set off after the departed ferry.

* * *

** _Berlitz Mansion, 11:30 PM_ **

Platinum forlornly steps out of the marble tiled floor onto the spacious porch, facing the ocean of Sandgem. She gazes out to the sandbar, the light of the moon dripping down onto the seafoam of the crashing waves. The young heiress takes a deep sigh.

The sound of the waves were faint, subtly sneaking into her ear over the sound of the piano, bass, and drums drifting from inside the party. The swung and syncopated beats played at Veilstone, blended with the crashing waves on the ocean, gave Platinum a light smile. She admired the shimmering grey rhinestones scattered throughout her black dress. The gifts from her fellow Pokedex holders left a warm feeling in her chest.

_Quite a successful party_, the Lady thought, pulling up her Zigzagoon scarf to her face as she continued to stare into the ocean. However the grin of satisfaction started to fade away like the sound of the ocean being drowned out by the heavy jazz. Platinum stares at her two rings, taking a few more glances behind her into the foyer.

_They're not here_, Platinum's thoughts begin to take flight. _Why aren't they here? What's more important than attending my party? Of course not, they probably decided to take the comedy world tour. They've been going to so many competitions, but to miss this day? I must stay composed, the thought of having your party ruined because two people not being here is absurd-_

"Little Miss! We're sorry we took so long! Hope you don't mind the late notice!" A familiar voice yelled across the beach. Platinum squinted her eyes.

Two figures who are none other than Diamond and Pearl were trudging across the sandbar into the Berlitz estate. The two were donning matching tuxedos in the same style as her previously assigned bodyguards, Paka and Uji. However, the colors were not black, rather a space grey which matched her rhinestone-sprinkled black gown. Their pants were rolled up.

The duo slipped on their black shoes and took quick steps onto the white porch. Lights were scattered across the white and gold furniture, portraying a bright backdrop, a painting so elegant, and the subject was the young Lady.

"Little Miss! You didn't choose to tie your hair into several knots, I think that would have looked pretty on you." Dia's smile widened with his eyes closed, but was swiftly smacked in the head by Pearl, who pushed his crying head to the side.

"Of course not! She wouldn't be able to untie them or get a haircut." Pearl pulled his left arm back to scratch his blonde hair, which was neatly combed for the occasion. He reached into his pocket to hand her a petite jewelry case, looking away from her glimmering face. "Either way, if we tied the knots ourselves she'd only notice if she tried combing her hair after a shower," Pearl said blushing.

Platinum opened the box, only to see a hair clip resting on the white cushion. Alternating diamonds and pearls shimmered on the platinum clip. She looked up and saw the teared-up face of Dia, still throbbing from Pearl's slap. She alternated her sight to Pearl, still folding his arms, his eyes closed, and head turned away.

Pearl began to blabber again,"We spent the entire day going pearl hunting at the beach. You should be grateful for the amount of time we put into our comedy gigs earning money for the diamonds. Jeez, Miss, you're seriously quite the-"

Pearlwas interrupted by a hug from the Heiress, who is now in tears. She reached for Dia's head, and accidentally grabbed him by the swollen spot that Pearl smacked him on. There was a faint "ow" from Dia.

"Pearl don't bully me, you're not from a bully breeding ground," Dia moaned.

They all started laughing within the group hug, which was now lasting longer than necessary. Platinum released from the hug and looked up, only to see the entire cast of the Pokedex holders staring at the trio. The seniors and juniors continued staring at them, with a few "aww"s being faintly heard within the crowd. Diamond and Pearl looked up to join Platinum in the embarrassing position the trio is in.

Dia put his finger up, ready to break the silence. "Speaking of Pokem-"

"Dia now's not the time," Pearl smacked him in the same place on the head. The blonde then sighed and walked towards the crowd, holding the hands of his friends.

"I would like to thank every one of you for coming to the Miss's party! I'm Pearl and this is Diamond, it's a pleasure to meet all of you," he pointed to Dia, whose head throbbing a bright red similar to the hat he usually wears.

After the duo receives a few handshakes from Pokedex holders, they were interrupted by the sound of a jazz waltz. The brushes of the drummer stirs in a three-fourth time to the tune heard in Solaceon town. Everybody goes to find a partner to dance with. Diamond and Pearl outreach their arms kneeling, requesting to take their Lady for a dance. She chuckles and rests both her hands on theirs, dancing and hearing the sound of the crashing waves outside**.**


End file.
